Joshua Gabriel Timbrook
Joshua's most famous works for White Wolf are probably the tarot cards which are featured in the majority of Mage: The Ascension books. A deck of Mage tarot cards was produced featuring his artwork. Joshua's official contributions for White Wolf include the following: Back Cover Art * 1993: VTM: Clanbook: Malkavian *Vampire: The Masquerade's Clanbook: Gangrel *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Valkenburg Foundation Comic Book Art *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Hengeyokai: Shapeshifters of the East Cover Art * 2000: Mage: The Ascension's Mage: The Ascension Revised Edition *Wraith: The Oblivion's Dark Kingdom of Jade Cover Design *Changeling: The Dreaming's Changeling: The Dreaming Second Edition Creator *Vampire: The Masquerade's Vampire: The Masquerade Revised Edition Design Contributor *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Werewolf: The Apocalypse Second Edition Design & Development Contributer * 1993/August: Mage: The Ascension's Mage: The Ascension Rulebook Interior Art * 2011/October 21: * 2011/September 16: * 2006/March 20: Exalted: Exalted Second Edition * 1999/March: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (softcover) * 1997/November 10: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook * 1997/October: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (limited) * 1997/March: MTA: Euthanatos Tradition Book * 1996/March: VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook * 1996: MTA: Celestial Chorus Tradition Book * 1996: MTA: Cult of Ecstasy Tradition Book * 1995: MTA: Mage: The Ascension Second Edition * 1995: MTA: Technocracy: New World Order * 1995: MTA: Ascension's Right Hand * 1994/December: Mage: The Ascension's Sons of Ether Tradition Book * 1994/October: Mage: The Ascension's The Book of Madness * 1994/September 16: Mage: The Ascension's Verbena Tradition Book * 1994/June 10: MTA: Book of Shadows: Mage Players Guide * 1994/April 22: Mage: The Ascension's Virtual Adepts Tradition Book * 1994: Mage: The Ascension's Akashic Brotherhood Tradition Book * 1993: Mage: The Ascension's Technocracy: Progenitors * 1993: MTA: Book of Chantries * 1993: MTA: Loom of Fate * 1993: VTM: Clanbook: Malkavian * 1993/August: Mage: The Ascension's Mage: The Ascension Rulebook *Exalted's Exalted Rulebook *Exalted's Exalted: The Abyssals Rulebook *Vampire: The Dark Ages' Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook *Vampire: The Masquerade's Berlin by Night *Vampire: The Masquerade's Bloody Hearts: Diablerie Britain *Vampire: The Masquerade's Clanbook: Gangrel *Vampire: The Masquerade's Clanbook: Malkavian Revised *Vampire: The Masquerade's D.C. by Night *Vampire: The Masquerade's Los Angeles by Night *Vampire: The Masquerade's The Hunters Hunted *Vampire: The Masquerade's Vampire Storytellers Handbook Revised *Vampire: The Masquerade's Vampire: The Masquerade Revised Edition *Vampire: The Requiem's Vampire: The Requiem Rulebook *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Dark Alliance: Vancouver *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Monkeywrench! Pentex *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Rage Across Russia *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Rite of Passage *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Valkenburg Foundation *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Werewolf: The Apocalypse Second Edition *Wraith: The Oblivion's Dark Kingdom of Jade *Wraith: The Oblivion's Dark Kingdom of Jade Adventures *Wraith: The Oblivion's Dark Reflections: Spectres *Wraith: The Oblivion's Haunts *Wraith: The Oblivion's Love Beyond Death *Wraith: The Oblivion's Midnight Express *Wraith: The Oblivion's Necropolis: Atlanta *Wraith: The Oblivion's The Risen *Wraith: The Oblivion's The Sea of Shadows *Wraith: The Oblivion's Wraith Players Guide *Wraith: The Oblivion's Wraith Players Kit *Wraith: The Oblivion's Wraith: The Oblivion Rulebook *Wraith: The Oblivion's Wraith: The Oblivion Second Edition Kanji *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Hengeyokai: Shapeshifters of the East Playtester * 1993/August: Mage: The Ascension's Mage: The Ascension Rulebook Production *Vampire: The Masquerade's The Hunters Hunted Vampire: The Masquerade Creator * 2011/September 16: Special Thanks * 1996: Mage: The Ascension's Celestial Chorus Tradition Book: Joshua Gabriel Timbrook, who set the standard for those who dwell in Darkness. * 1996: Mage: The Ascension's Technocracy: Void Engineers: Josh "Blackout" Timbrook; give him a girlfriend and look what happens! * 1994/August 13: Mage: The Ascension's Technocracy: Iteration X: Josh "Jumping Bean" Timbrook, for bouncing around the ballfield. * 1994/April 22: Mage: The Ascension's Virtual Adepts Tradition Book: Josh "Gothic Splash" Timbrook, for watering the artistic desert with the ink of inspiration. * 1994: Mage: The Ascension's Akashic Brotherhood Tradition Book: Josh "Eat Me" Timbrook, for his Halloween greeting to the fans. Timbrook, Joshua Gabriel Timbrook, Joshua Gabriel Timbrook, Joshua Gabriel